Secret Delight
by hecalledmecarrots
Summary: Gilbert and Anne choose to keep their engagement a secret for a little while, this is the story of their secret delight. Slightest AU (mostly canon) where they get engaged mid August rather then the beginning of September for the sake of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Right I know Gilbert said to her did she fancy a ramble in 'September' but its too little time for the purpose of my story (as we know Anne is writing to him September 12th) so for this purpose, they got together mid August.)

* * *

 _Gilbert drew her close to him and kissed her. Then they walked home together in the dusk, crowne_ _d king and queen in the bridal realm of love, along winding paths fringed with the sweetest flowers that ever bloomed, and over haunted meadows where winds of hope and memory blew._

She broke the silence first as they wandered the hallowed paths of old.

"Oh it shall be twilight soon." She said softly as they entered Lovers Lane. "Do you remember what I said long ago about twilight?" she asked him.

"You told me It was a pity we couldn't have caught it in the moment of transformation." He said with a smile to her "Come," he said finding an old tree stump and sitting her there. "Lets stay here and capture it this time." He told her sitting in tuck on the ground in front of her and looked up at the sky.

She sighed and looked into the sky for a moment before she said quietly "You remember what I said." He looked to her his brow knitted "You remember what I said four years ago."

"I remember all of it." He replied meaningfully.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I was in love with you." He said plainly. "Still am." He said with a grin to her.

"I love you too." She said in a way Gilbert was sure was almost smugly.

She then reached and played with the curls in his hair feeling the softness in her fingers. "I wish..." she said then stopped and shook her head.

"What?" he asked her with a grin.

"Nothing really." She said then he looked up at her as a sign he was willing to listen. "I wish we had some time, just to process this you know. Just to acknowledge what's happened, and sort through our feelings some more before everyone else gets to know we're together and engaged."

His lip protruded and he nodded in thought "Nothing stays quiet for too long in Avonlea," he said with a grin to her "You know even the untruths spread like wildfire, imagine what happens when something is true." He said with a chuckle as she laughed with him.

She nodded thoughtfully "You're right." She admitted, "as always."

He laughed himself and teased "Now there's something I've always wanted to hear." He said as she shoved him "Anne Shirley telling me I'm always right, has Satan given up his hellfire? I thought that would happen before you admitting that."

"Oh hush, you're ruining a romantic evening." She said with a slight huff in her voice.

He held his hands up momentarily in defeat then as he put them down he said "there's no reason to tell everyone right away, if you don't want to." He offered.

She looked at his crestfallen face as she said "I know what you're thinking." She told him "You think I'm ashamed," she sighed "ashamed of my behaviour or ashamed of us, even ashamed of the circumstances surrounding my coming to a knowledge of my regard and my feelings for you."

"It's not what I'm thinking." He said quietly.

"But I am, you must know how bitterly disappointed I am in myself. Me, the women who claimed to understand 'love' who has written of it and dreamed of it..."

"Dreamed, yes Anne that's the crunch of it." He said practically. "Matthew and Marilla, yes they loved you but there were no example of romantic love, you've not had that. Anne do you not see?" he asked her "Mr Rochester, Mr Darcy, Friedrich Bhaer, these were your examples of romance," He stopped for a moment and thought "and where they all have their aspects of reality to them, they were all examples of good men, they were not the man for you." He said practically. "Roy is a decent sort of fellow," He trailed trying to be kind.

"But not the man for me." Anne said with a smile and a slow but light kiss on his lips.

"Ummmm." Gilbert sounded happily a playful glint in his eyes. "Don't be ashamed Anne," he said quietly "Not when it brought us here." He said relaxing back his head going to her lap on her dress his eyes closing.

"What were you thinking then?" Anne asked him her hand in his hair again playing with it.

His hazel eyes opened, and he looked at her for a moment before he said "I don't know your reasoning other then the ones you already shared with me and where I agree with you with your practicality." He said with a grin to her "I thought it would be terribly romantic for it to be just me and you in the know for a while and for us to adjust."

She looked at him, her eyes playing with his, he looked at her in amazement as he saw the green near her pupils shine with his glance. "You, Gilbert Blythe, are a romantic." She smiled.

He tutted shaking his head "Don't go spreading that around Miss Shirley." He said which earned him a scoff from Anne. "So?" he asked her.

"So..." she thought slowly "it won't be much time," she said to him practically "before you go to medical school. There's only a month as it is, well just short of..." she continued.

"You'll miss me?" he said with a grin knowing the answer.

"More then I did the last two years, the sting of regret will be replaced with the honey of love." She said dreamily. "And the honey is so much more enticing to be _thought_ on."

"I'll miss you for the same reasons." He agreed.

She looked at him and sighed heavily with the thought there was no possible way he regretted his behaviour. "but a little more time..." Anne said softly. "it would be agreeable."

Gilbert thought a moment then proposed "How about I ask mother if she will throw me a going away party for medical school, she's been on my back about it since I was announced well enough for such an excursion she said I deserved a proper send off. I tell her I want the party it'll be the perfect time to announce our happiness to everyone else."

Anne smiled at him "Are you sure love?" she asked him.

He grinned his eyes now shut again as his head rested again in her lap "I'll admit there's a big part of me that wants to shout it from the rooftops, I'm simply bursting with love." He confided with a sigh "But the serenity of ignorance..." he said with his lips upturning _because_ he knew she would be smiling "Its nice for them, its even nicer for me." He chuckled. "Our secret delight." He said his little finger coming up.

"Our secret delight." She agreed her pinky finger hooking with his as she leaned over him and gave him a surprise kiss on the lips.

"I could get used to that." He flirted his eyebrows raised.

"Then I shouldn't." She said pulling up, "If you get used to it, you may go looking elsewhere for thrills." She remarked her arms crossing.

"Never." He told her opening his eyes looking at her before they smiled to each other. "Anne," he whispered reverently.

She looked up and around with a smile on her face "Twilight is imminent." She said with a gasp. "Oh Gil!" she gasped with delight.

He smiled and shook his head slightly, amazed that the women he fell in love with was so lovely. She looked at this twilight with equal joy as a grand romantic gesture, as if _he_ had magiced it _just_ for her. That was true beauty.

It was a few minutes later Gilbert stood and put out his hand "We must go milady," he said to her "engaged or not we're boarder lining propriety being out at dusk together." He said with a deliberate grin on his face.

Anne smiled and took his hand allowing him to pull her up and they walked down Lover's Lane arm in arm. It wasn't until they were just about to come into view of the gate that Gilbert stopped suddenly.

"If we go any further then this arm in arm we could be spotted." He said with a satisfied grin.

"And if we want to keep this a secret..." she continued the thought before she pulled him to her and kissed him firmly. He gathered her in his arms pulling her closer. "How shall I cope love?" she asked him "not touching you?" she ended.

"We'll have to endure it well." He said with a smile as he dipped his head again and kissed her. "Anne..." He breathed as they pulled away for breath before she pulled him back for more.

Both flushed they pulled away breath heavy catching their breaths for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

"Oh only we could be like this!" Anne exclaimed blushing at her new found love.

"I can't imagine anyone being like us love." He said with a grin. He then held out his arm "We may not be able to hold hands if we are keeping this a secret however your arm in mine is just a gentleman's walk is it not?" he asked her with his secret smile.

"Indeed it is Mister Blythe." She concurred taking the offered arm. She smiled as they walked towards the gate and behaved therewith in such a orderly manner, even Mrs Lynde made no comment on their linked arms she did however find it in her to say

"Your mother let you out too soon Gilbert, you're all flushed." She said decisively. "Your mother has always been too soft."

"I am well Mrs Lynde." He said to her respectably "Anne will tell you I've not coughed, sneezed nor shivered this evening." He said turning to Anne for agreement.

"Indeed not Mister Blythe." She said with a smile "though I have to agree with Mrs Lynde you have been unusually pinked." She said with a knowing smile to him.

"It'll be back within the month, mark my words Gilbert Blythe." Mrs Lynde interjected.

"Now that is where our diagnoses differ," Anne admitted. "We have been exerting our lungs Mrs Lynde, his pinkness is easily explainable by that."

"That would account for Anne's flushness too." Marilla said practically "its is a warm evening Rachel." Marilla eyed them, Anne looked at Marilla and Anne could see by the glint in Marilla's eye Marilla knew something had changed in the couple.

"See, I am no less healthy then Anne." Gilbert concluded with a boyish grin to Mrs Lynde.

"Its starting to get chilly though Gilbert." Marilla looked at him with amusement, "Would you care to come in for a spot of tea, before you depart this evening?" she asked him "You may borrow our horse for your means home, you can return her whenever is suitable for yourself."

"Thank you Miss Cuthbert." Gilbert accepted "May I accept both offers, if its not too much trouble."

"Of course you may, I wouldn't have offered." Marilla stood, "I'll start the kettle." She offered.

"Oh, please," Gilbert asked "Please allow me ladies." He said with a smile "it's been too long since I've helped at Green Gables."

"You were only a boy then." Mrs Lynde offered "You're a man now, you shouldn't be helping in domestic duties."

"I pray I never become a man then Mrs Lynde," he said with a smile as they went inside. "I would feel belittled as a man if I couldn't brew my own tea when I come home in the middle of the night from being on call." He said with a smile as he pumped the water.

"You should find a wife for that." She claimed strictly.

"I wouldn't wish him on anyone else Mrs Lynde, you know the Blythe way." Anne said with a cheeky glint in her eyes to which he only looked to her with an amused look.

"Am I to wake her in the middle of the night for tea?" Gilbert amused suppressing a smile, putting the kettle on the oven.

"Well I suppose not, but a doctors wife should expect no less." Mrs Lynde said as she sat at the table as Gilbert put it on the stove.

"Well what if she's up with the children?" Gilbert said his eyes fixed on Anne. She looked to him her eyebrows raised.

"Children? More then one?" Anne asked him. "I pity your wife Mr Blythe you seem to have her future laid out for her." She said amusing.

"I'm assuming she'd agree to it." He told her. "It's something naturally we would need to agree upon during our early marriage, perhaps even engagement." To which Mrs Lynde tutted, the two older ladies still oblivious to the two's eye contact with each other. "What of your husband Miss Shirley? Is he to expect offspring?" He asked.

"Gilbert Blythe!" Mrs Lynde reprimanded to which he held up his hands. "That is over the line!"

"You're right of course." Gilbert said with a sly grin to Anne, he raised his eyebrow in question to her to which she nodded, his eyes lit in satisfaction and Anne blushed shyly.

"You're assuming I'll marry." Anne said quietly.

He grinned lightly saying to her "You're as likely to die an old maid as I am a bachelor."

Mrs Lynde tutted again "You two are always talking in riddles to each other."

Anne smiled with green eyes to Gilbert and he grinned back, they both knew their _secret delight_ would be so much fun to keep secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings Kindred Spirits!

Thank you once again for following/commenting this new story of mine! This one isn't going to be the longest story in the world as they have limited time together anyway but its nice to write.

People don't need to fear, I haven't abandoned 'Loving you Forever' I just needed a break from it, I'll be going back to it soon!

My intentions are that only Anne and Gilbert know so they keep it a secret between them, and only them, but of course we know that Marilla already suspects and we see Mrs Blythe's concerns below.

Thanks you all

Carrots x

* * *

Mrs Blythe sat on the veranda of the farmstead looking out over the golden and emerald fields, The ruby and marigold sky had set at least two hours ago and she was sitting out waiting for her boy.

Gilbert until recent years had been a steady boy, reliable, bright and intelligent. A Blythe weakness of _teasing_ which is where his troubles had first began. At the time he was still just the boy she thought it had been good for him. From that moment on his sensibilities seemed to double, triple. He could _tease_ , and he _did_ , but he was particularly gentle with a certain young redhead. Trying at first just to become friends, once there, they were inseparable, she knew at that point what she had long suspected. He had fallen in love with her and after just a few meetings of her she _knew_ why. Bright, interactive, charming and sweet and not willing to take any of his miscrediancies.

But then, just as quickly as it had happened it seemed to be snatched away from him. She never knew what had happened but something did, Gilbert's sunny disposition and lively conversation had ceased and was replaced with a sullener quieter shadow of his former self. At first, she had tried everything to ignore the gossip but by the summer, she had known the rumours were true.

 _"_ _Are you sure you have to go back to Kingsport so soon Gilbert?" she had pleaded with him._

 _"_ _How else am I meant to get through university?" He had said very plainly._

 _"_ _we could pay for your books." She offered._

 _"_ _I don't need you to," he objected quietly "and you can hardly afford to." He added._

 _"_ _Just until the bonfire on Saturday,"_

 _"_ _I can't." He objected a bit more assertively._

 _"_ _You love the bonfire." She had tried._

 _"_ _Mom," he had tried._

 _"_ _Anne will be there."_

 _"_ _Which is why I can't be!" he finally shouted._

 _She had be stunned at first, he had left the room and it had been a few seconds before it had registered, he was avoiding_ _ **Anne**_ _._

He worked hard, harder then he should, she saw him come home, not glorious in the victorious Cooper Prize winner, but simply a shell, a tired sick shell. As a mother, it pained her, her baby boy was not himself and _she_ had somehow caused it. She had stayed with him, every night she stayed in the chair by his bed. Hearing him cry, moan, beg for her.

 _"_ _Please, no." He had cried. "Please don't, please Anne, I love you, pick me."_

It was only replaced by a scream of her name for hours, then when his throat was raw his eyes dry he lay back crying, _at_ her, _for_ her, she never could work out which. John had tried to convince her it would be best to go and get Anne, that maybe on some level it would settle him, maybe give him the chance to recover, but she had insisted no, if Anne had been engaged, if Anne didn't want him, it would only upset him further, possibly enough to kill him.

She had never been so thankful as the day his fever finally broke, he had slept for almost 48 hours after then but then had asked for something to read. Not seeing the harm she had gathered his letters from well meaning friends, wishing him well. He had read them in a half trance, until he came across one, the handwriting was unfamiliar to her, but there was something in the contents of that letter which changed him.

Over the past weeks, the familiar boy she once knew started to return, little by little. At first he conversed with ease, then with hints of humour then finally brightly. Those extra years of learning finally shining through. His confidence returning in the spring of his step, yet Mrs Blythe still looked in wonder as her boy came back, horse and cart, whistling as he drove. So happy was he in fact that he was still whistling when he came to the veranda. She looked him up and down as he happily leaned over her and kissed into her hair.

"Evening Ma." He said happily.

"You looked flushed Gilbert." She told him "Are you quiet alright?"

He smiled in a way which was unfamiliar to her, yet it suited him immensely. "Me?" he half questioned "Never better." He said with a grin to her. "Miss Cuthbert had a similar worry with Anne and I having walked up Hester's Hill, she insisted I bring back the horse and cart, I said I would return it in the morning." He told her sitting on the chair across from her.

"Morning?" Mrs Blythe questioned. "You already planned to go to Green Gables in the morning?" she asked.

He smiled again in the same way as before then nodded his head. "I've missed Anne's company." He said leaning back in the chair. "With us both as yet unmarried..." he started.

"Is she engaged?" Mrs Blythe asked him.

"Not to Royal Gardner." Gilbert said with a smile. "And you know as well as I do he was her romantic ideal." He said with a grin.

Mrs Blythe tutted. "I hate to agree with Mrs Lynde but she's too fussy." She started. "Anne Shirley had better learn to settle."

"She'll only say 'yes' to the best ma." Gilbert tried to sound as neutral as possible before his mother outburst

"She had the best propose to her, you did and she said no, then her own ideals met and combined in one man he proposes and she still says no!" Mrs Blythe sighed "even second bests don't phase her, did you know Charlie Sloane and Billy Andrew's asked her?" Mrs Blythe questioned.

"She didn't love Charlie Sloane nor Billy Andrews." Gilbert defended.

"Yet she doesn't agree to marry for love anyway!" Mrs Blythe exclaimed "So what's the point in being picky."

Gilbert held back in his speech, he knew if he talk much more it would come spilling out, so instead he took a deep breath "Can we not argue?" Gilbert asked his mother softly.

They were both silent for a moment before his mother said quietly "Did you go back to Anne because she wasn't engaged?" his mother asked Gilbert.

He looked at his mother she could see him struggling with the right words to say, he thought about his answer and replied "Our friend, from university, Phil, made me aware of her circumstances and ma, I've missed her. I've known it for a long time, I missed her from the moment I left her, but circumstances meant it was inappropriate for me to get close again, or at least I thought it was." He swallowed looking down saying quietly "I've never felt _more_ at _home_ , _more peaceful, more alive_ then when I am with _her_." He looked up to see his mother looking at him, her eyes wide her mother slightly ajar. "This past summer has been balm in my Gilead." He said with a smile "and I am finally _finally_ better."

Mrs Blythe appeared to be thinking for a moment before she almost smiled "I hope," she started "I hope your heart won't be broken again." She said quietly.

Gilbert looked down as if he was trying to repress something he then looked up again and said "I hope you can learn to love her again." He stood up and kissed his mother on her forehead then said to her "you know, I think I might like that party you've been offering." He said to her her head snapped up a smile on her face "something small, close friends and family, Anne too, it will be nice to see everyone before I go away." He seemily decided there and then. "You can make it as special as you like." He said with a grin to her.

"I'll get right on it." She said to him amazed. "3 weeks tomorrow?" she asked him "that will give you four days to panic before you have to go back to school." She said with a smile to him, to which he nodded, thanked her and headed inside the house. When he went in the house Mrs Blythe shook her head in his direction as Mr Blythe came onto the veranda.

"You're worrying too much." He advised her sitting beside her on the sofa.

"How can I not worry, how can you not worry, his health..." she paused and shook her head "nay not just his health, his personality his soul, it won't survive this again." She said sensibly.

John smiled and took her hand kissing the back of her hand "Maybe he won't need to survive it again." He said quietly. "and anyway there's no reward without risk."

"Its a risk he doesn't need to take." Mrs Blythe objected.

"Yes it is." John said quietly stroking her hand carefully "For love."

"He would find someone else." She continued.

"He's not over her. He wouldn't." John counted.

"You did." Mrs Blythe replied.

"Ouch!" he quipped with a chuckle with her. He let her lean into his chest "What if they can fix what went wrong and put all the misunderstanding behind them?" He asked her quietly.

They sat quietly for a moment before she asked "Would you have preferred a second chance, with her?" Mrs Blythe asked John.

John swallowed and thought for a moment before he replied "At the time, I would have said yes, absolutely." He took a deep breath "of course in hindsight..." he continued "with my second chance I believe it turned out okay." He said with a wry smile to his wife who chuckled at him. "You know if I did have the chance, I would have made peace regardless of the outcome. I'm glad I found you..."

"It wasn't your fault." Mrs Blythe objected.

"I don't mean for a romantic link with her, just to make peace." He said quietly, "that's what I regret the most." He looked at his wife and kissed her "what if this is his second chance?" he asked. "they could put right what went wrong all those years ago, history doesn't always need to repeat itself to be learned from." He said to her with a meaniful look.

"You're like him." His wife told John, "too kind for your own good." She said before she immediately softened and whispered gently "Just how my Blythe boys have always been." She sighed and said to him "I promise, I'll consider what we've talked of." She told him.

John smiled and kissed her on the lips "I love you."

* * *

Gilbert arrived at Green Gables earlier then he expected, so he was surprised by Miss Cuthbert saying Anne was in the Orchard picking the early crop of apples. He shrugged casually and saying he would help her pick apples and with that headed out to the orchard with a basket in hand.

He found her at the far end of the orchard, at the back where despite the crop only she ever went there, the apples there would often be forgotton about without Anne, everyone else worked from the front of the orchard back, so when they got towards the back they would often tire of the work and not bother with the last ones. Anne on the other hand went to the back of the orchard. Gilbert stood and watched her work as she was as of yet unaware of his presence. She hummed a sweet jig he recognised as she worked. Her hair simply in a school plait like in times of old, he supposed it would be impractical to put it up all the time but as he watched he wondered if he knew just how little she had changed. Yes, physically, like many women her age Anne had blossomed, (though Anne herself admitted to be 'flat', Gilbert saw anything but) her slender body was hugged by her corset holding her perfect frame in place, but it was never that which had caught his attention. Her milky white skin still untarnished, her lips were plump and dusky pink, they almost looked red against her skin, her grey eyes dreamy, he often wondered what lay there, just behind her eyes, he wished to be there with her. Still he smiled watching her as she came down the ladder with a basket full of apples. He wondered at the significance of the apples. Though not named directly as the fruit in the Garden of Eden which their first parents had eaten, he understood why the apple was accused of being such. Sweet to the taste and very tempting he smiled and bit his own lip wondering to himself had Eve ever been as enticing to Adam, is that the reason for the fall. He shook the feeling, put down his basket and stepped closer to her he was careful not to be heard, not to interrupt the humming Anne he beheld.

Her back still to him he slipped his hand around her waist. She gasped at the initial contact and turned quickly to see who it was, where he stepped into gap. He saw her face light at the recognition of it being him her arms flinging around him.

"I was starting to believe yesterday was all a dream." She whispered to him. "That we weren't really engaged, that I had dreamed it and woke in my nightmare." She told him romantically.

He smiled still in her hold and said gently "why were you humming so contently if you were in the nightmare?" he asked her.

He felt her smile as she replied "I thought to end the nightmare I should think of my dream, so I did, I was daydreaming of you." She told him happily. "Was I really humming?" she asked.

He chuckled and pulled back only far enough so he could look down into her eyes, although even he admitted she was tall for a young lady he didn't have to look 'down' far at all. "You were." He confirmed.

"I suppose you make me want to sing." She said with a light laugh.

His smile now matched her dreamy one he said "It was no dream." He confirmed this by dipping his head bringing her lips to her and kissing her gently. He pulled back just far enough to try and look her in the eyes to which he saw her eyes were closed "I want to see those beautiful eyes." He spoke in low tones to her "Anne open your eyes?" he asked.

"What if this is a dream?" she asked him.

He smiled and touched her little pointed chin "Then open your eyes that I might join you there."

Her eyelids fluttered opened, Gilbert looked down to see exactly as he wanted to, those grey eyes in a dream. "I often wondered what you dreamed of, when you were physically in a room but your eyes would be so far away." He sighed and said "In those castles in Spain no doubt."

She smiled softly "I was there." She admitted "you were too." She told him to which he looked to her surprised "You're surprised?" she asked then with a wry smile "You aren't the only one." To which he physically laughed as she told him "I was rather vexed at you for showing up in my castle of dreams."

"If I was not the man of your dreams then what was even doing there?" he asked her.

"You helped me hang pictures, find places for things on my fireplace, moving wardrobes..."

Gilbert laughed more "I was the help?!" he exclaimed.

"No!" she objected. "No, you were..." she paused playing with his shirt in his arms "I wouldn't admit it at the time, but you were..." she blushed with a shy smile "...are..." she chuckled "I shouldn't find it so hard so say!" she exclaimed.

He smiled widely and dipped down to kiss her again, it started gentle enough but she soon wrapped in closer reaching for his lips with her own, he took the bate bringing her physically closer she only squeezed in further he found his body relaxing into her as they finally pulled back for air. "Hello." He said to her with a grin.

"Hello." She blushed red. "I know you."

"I hope so with kisses like that." He said with a light laugh pulling back and taking her by the hand. "How are you this morning fiancée?"

She smiled as he sat her on the old stump nearby and sat next to her holding her hands. "I feel as though in a dream I'm so happy." She confided in him.

"I was flushed when I arrived home last night, my mother actually asked if I was okay." He told her to which she looked worried "I'm fine." He assured her before he continued "and this morning I couldn't stop grinning."

She smiled wider still and said "we have to stop appearing so happy Gilbert." She told him "people will suspect we are up to something."

He smiled knowingly putting his arm around her as they relaxed there "It didn't stop them gossiping when there was nothing going on, I don't see why we need to pretend it bothers us now."

She smiled back "That's true I suppose." She acknowledged. "I suppose they will never know the full truth of it."

"Neither should they." Gilbert said. "That's _our_ secret delight." As he finished they chuckled together. They looked to each other before their noses rubbed then their lips grazed with the others.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." She told him.

"Neither should you." Gilbert said with determination. "If you get used to it you'll get bored of it." Her jaw hung loose at his words in a fake anger.  
"Oh Gilbert Blythe you will insist on vexing me!" she exclaimed.

"It seems whether I have a choice in it or not." He said with a chuckle as she giggled "I hate to point this out but it wasn't me who dreamed me into your castles in Spain."

She laughed then looked at him seriously "it doesn't mean you didn't." She counted.

"Everything a debate!" he exclaimed happily. "Yes love, I would dream myself there." As she stopped laughing she saw the serious look on his face as he looked to her and spoke "I meant what I said yesterday, I won't be able to..." he started before she interrupted.

"And I meant what **_I_** said too." She told him plainly. "With you, I could be living in a shack, I wouldn't care." She continued, "Because I would have you."

He smiled shyly then clarified "You know I never would let us live like that." He said softly. "I know..." he trailed before he corrected himself "You told me about the poverty which you were exposed to in your early life, before you came to Green Gables," he said with a concerned look on his face "it always amazed me, given your history just how you could not only find the beauty in all things, but _be_ beautiful in all things."

Anne smiled sweetly saying "You flatter me Gilbert."

"You deserve it and I deserve to." He said with a grin. "After all we've been through." He said kissing her again, then with a sweet sigh of relief he breathed "I can't believe I'm getting to do this!"

"I can't believe its coming true." She said back to him. "All those times, it should have been you and now it is."

They looked in each other's eyes before he said to her "I always loved your hair like this." He said picking up the plait and holding it in his hand, he smiled as he got to the end of it, "it reminds me of that first day..." he told her as she groaned at the memory "...best day of my life." He said with a chuckle.

"The best day of your life was the day you got a slate broken over your head?" she asked him.

"Yup." He said grinning ear from ear "I met you."

"I'd hate to know the worse, I suppose almost dying would top that." She supposed offhandedly.

"Not even close." He said quietly before he held her closer "the day, that day..." he stuttered.

She swallowed "the day you proposed the first time?" she asked which was confirmed by a nod of his head.

"You told me you could never love me." He said even quieter.

She swallowed her eyes shutting in shame. "What I would tell her." She brought her hand to his cheek "I would tell her of the joy she would feel by the very thought of you, that what she was feeling was love, the way her heart beat faster when you walked into the room, the way she would look forward to the time we spent together, the way her _body_ would react to _you_." She said with a small blush as he looked her in the eyes.

"Really?" he asked her.

She smiled and said so quietly "I have always _always_ loved you, and I always will."

He looked deeper into her eyes "No more uncertainty," he agreed with a grin "remember?"

She smiled sweetly in reply "I want to make you certain of how I've always felt." She said before she brought her lips to his again. "I must admit, I've never been so drawn to someone's lips before." She flirted.

"Oh?" he teased.

"Mmm." She agreed. "And your eyes," she said, "And your hair..." she smiled "its sad you don't wear it in curls anymore." She told him.

"You liked it?" he asked her, to which she nodded. "consider it curled." He said with a grin, to which she giggled before they started kissing again, this time not letting go of each other for a few minutes, enjoying the embraces of each other for more then a few minutes. He pulled back trying to gather his senses he stuttered over converting his thoughts to words. "I... um... Miss Cuthbert, um, she believes I'm here helping you pick fruit." He told her.

Her face lit and she jumped up "Oh Gil!" she exclaimed "there's some beautiful fruit right at the top I was never going to reach them, all ripe and ready..." she said swishing her skirt and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Alright." He agreed going up the ladder and climbing into the tree. "Pass up my basket please?" he asked of her.

He collected the highest fruits putting them in the basket then climbing down the tree. When he got to the bottom, he again took Anne in his arms and started kissing her again, this time the tree worked as leverage as he held her against it, his own body holding her there, in their throws of passion they were only distracted by a twig snapping in the trees behind them, they quickly pulled apart, Anne moving from the tree and Gilbert's arm casually pressing there, just seconds later Marilla appeared in the clearing.

"You've been back here a little while," Marilla said to the pair, "I was concerned there may have been an accident..." she said looking between the pair "of sorts."

"No." Anne said her own face flushed still. "Gilbert had climbed into the tree to get the highest fruits Marilla." Anne informed her "it took him a good bit longer then we thought it might." Anne covered. "Can you imagine how sweet they shall be?" she asked Marilla trying to remain casual in her tone.

"Sweet?" Marilla enquired.

"Yes sweet." Anne said to her.

She eyed both parties before she said "Gilbert would you care to come back to Green Gables?" She questioned "You would be welcome for some lunch."

He swallowed and said "Yes Miss Cuthbert that's very kind, thank you." He replied, then picked up the two baskets of apples he and Anne walked in front of Miss Cuthbert as they headed back to the house, while they were walking Anne asked "How long until that party?"


	3. Chapter 3

Diana smiled as she saw the familiar figure of Anne come down her lane. As mother of now two babies any grown up conversation was a blessing, that of her best friend was doubly so.

Anne reached the door as Diana did and the two hugged in greeting. "Oh Anne come in come in!" she exclaimed. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me." She said with a smile.

"Never." Anne proclaimed. "Not you, nor my godchildren." She said picking up little Anne-Cordelia as she came to the door.

Diana smiled at her daughter "You were always a natural at this Anne." She said looking at her daughter.

"I've been conditioned in it." Anne said quietly with a smile to Anne-Cordelia.

"It's a shame you're so intent on..." Diana stopped suddenly looking at her friends face as she looked in mild amusement but kept her best teacher face on her "Forgive me Anne, that's uncalled for."

"You need not apologise," Anne replied with a grin "You know of anyone just how many times I've had to amend it..."

"Because you're waiting for your ideal." Diana said quickly "and you won't settle for anything less." To which Anne smiled in return. "Can I ask Anne?" she started.

Anne put down Anne-Cordelia who went to play in the parlor. "What would you like to ask Diana?" she asked her.

"I was just wondering, with recent event and circumstances, being as they are, if perhaps you might have amended your ideals..." she trod carefully.

Anne thought carefully for a moment before she said "You mean with Gilbert?"

Diana's cheeks coloured as if she had been caught "What I mean is..." she started.

"My so called 'ideals' were a childish escapism which I refused to let go of," she replied to her friend, "even when confronted with them, I wasn't able to see past my real ideals," she continued "of a steady and handsome man who belonged very much in my life, very much the boy next door. Literally in fact."

Diana looked up at her friend "But its too late." Diana sigh. "He's already engaged." Diana sighed sadly, "But I suppose you are still friends? I heard from Mrs Blythe three days ago he was going to Green Gables often." She said to her. "So you've seen him since he's recovered?"

Anne bit back a smile and said "I've seen him enough." She confirmed. "I wouldn't want to take him away from his fiancée."

"Is he doing better?" Diana asked genuinely concerned for her childhood friend.

"Yes." Anne confirmed "much better, I believe he's even put back on a little weight since recovering."

"Well thank providence for that." She said with a sigh. She then looked gently to her friend "but Anne, I have to wonder, if Gilbert really is your ideal, and he really has moved on, how will you cope?" she asked her.

Anne smiled and said to her quietly "I suppose I shall die an old maid."

To which Diana sat back with a 'hmph.' "you can't be satisfied with that!" Diana exclaimed.

Anne looked at Diana a little hurt "What does that mean?"

"I mean you were made for marriage!" Diana exclaimed. "You and romance and you seem content with none, you're wasting yourself."

"Wasting?!" Anne exclaimed "Diana, you can't mean that!" she burst "I've not been wasting away I'm building my life so I can live by my own means not by a mans!" Anne said her eyes darting daggers "and I've been doing just fine. I don't need a man to have a fulfilling life."

"Don't you want one?!" Diana asked.

"We don't all get what we want in life Diana." Anne objected her heart softening for her friend "But, you are right, I wouldn't be satisfied with anyone other then my 'Mr Perfect' and if I can't have him..." Anne trailed "...there _could_ be no one else."

Diana sighed heavily "That's so sad Anne." She confided in her. "I hope one day, you'll find someone who you could settle with. Who can make you happy and give you the happiness you deserve."

* * *

"Miss Shirley," Gilbert said with a smile as he approached Anne on the platform.

"Mr Blythe," she smiled in return, "are you waiting for the morning train?" she asked him.

"I am." He acknowledged with a nod of the head to Marilla, "Miss Cuthbert."

"What a coincidence," Anne said as if she was surprised "I'm heading into Charlottetown for a book for school, they promised to deliver it and their sister shop is there."

Gilbert smiled, "it seems Charlottetown has all the good books," he told her "That's where I'm going for my books for medical school."

Anne's smiled widened, though she knew the answer to the question she feel she must ask it "Are you looking forward to the beginning of term?"

"I am, I look forward to stretching my mind and learning new things, I must admit, although needed this summer of respite has been a little unnerving, I've never liked not learning new things since I came back to the Island all those years ago as a boy." He said to her. He then looked more serious "that's not to say there aren't things in Avonlea that I'll miss _greatly_ during my time away." he said with a grin to her which made her blush.

"Your mother and father." Marilla suggested with a wry smile on her face.

"They being one of them." Gilbert said finally managing to tare his eyes away from Anne. He looked at Marilla, "Since Anne and I are going to the same place, perhaps, if you don't mind Miss Cuthbert, I might be able to escort her while she is in Charlottetown?" he asked Marilla.

Marilla examined him for a moment, though if you didn't know Marilla well you would have missed it. Marilla had been sure something strange was going on for a week now. They had returned to their old ways of walking the woods and fields, picnics and debates together, but it had _changed_ this time. If she wasn't mistaken Anne's bitter night of turbulence had calmed to the sweetest day, were they attempting courting at long last? If so, why had they not even consulted her? Were they afraid of people's judgement? Or their own resolve? That was unlike either of them. All the same, an unmarried man escorting a young lady _anywhere_ on the train?! In a town which was not their own? And yet, in all of this, she knew Anne would be safe with Gilbert, wouldn't she? "You may," Marilla consented "just make sure she doesn't get herself into mischief and bring her home in one piece."

"I'll be certain of it." He said deeply before he put his arm out for her to hold that she did with a smile to Gilbert as the train pulled up they blindly walked away in each others arms, silent and oblivious to their observer.

Marilla smiled as they went on the train and found a seat next to each other both engrossed in their now conversation, they didn't see the smile on Marilla's face or her shaking her head at the pair "I suppose I'll see you later then."

* * *

The train had been moving for quite sometime, it was in fact very close to their designation before the two found it necessary to talk. Anne said to Gilbert quietly "Do you think Marilla suspects?"

"Depends," Gilbert said with a shrug, "On what it is that she suspects." He said with a cheeky grin to her.

Anne looked to him and chuckled a moment before she said "she can't suspect we're already engaged, can she?"

He took her by the hand and said softly "Even if she suspected, her thoughts are probably that we're trustworthy, we spent years in Avonlea roaming the unknown corners, going in the wilderness so much that if we were _going to_ we would," he said with a look to her "and forgive me Anne, but we never..." he said with a grin.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed in a whisper, her eyes deepening as she looked at him, before he returned the look and he clasped her hand in his. "What about today? What excuse did you make up for us not going to dinner today?"

"I told Diana the truth, well most of it, I explained that I was going to Charlottetown to pick up some books for school and you were picking up books for medical school." Anne sighed and said "I felt bad for lying to her though." She admitted.

"Well then tell her." Gilbert suggested.

"I can't do that without spoiling the peace, we'd hear no end of it when she find out about us, I am looking forward to telling people, I'm not looking forward to the 'I told you so's'."

Gilbert chuckled "I can imagine that." He said frankly.

"Though I do long to tell people I'll also admit I love the peace, of people just leaving us alone."

"As for this particular outing," he said with a grin to her "its not as if we lied..." he said with a smile on his face "we _are_ going to get our books."

"We just forgot to mention..." she said with a smile to him as he rubbed her left hand over the fourth finger where her engagement ring would soon lie.

"I can't believe I am finally getting to do this!" he said with a quick kiss to the back of her hand.

"Gilbert!" she exclaimed looking around to be sure no one saw. "You can't do things like that."

"I can and I shall." He said not letting go of her hand. "I'm an engaged man."

Anne giggled, her face blushing pink. "Well I suppose its about as refined as you get."

He protested "I'll have you know I've had my fair share of high society I know how to _act_ as though I fit in."

"Yes," Anne agreed "You were in the high society circles with freakish frequency." She said with a look to him "how did you get invites to some of those parties?" she asked him.

He grinned "I had my ways of keeping an eye on Gardner," Anne scoffed before he continued "I had to make sure he was being a gentlemen."

"He was." Anne replied.

"I know." Gilbert said with a little huff. "No, I had friends, professors, professionals, all people who wanted me places."

"Who would have thought, if I had stayed with you all that time I still could have had my taste of high society."

"You'd never expect that from a mere farm boy."

She looked at him with a heavy sigh "You were never a mere farm boy Gilbert."

"Thanks. As for you, you never needed to act as though you fitted in there." He said admirably. "You were born for the high flying society."

Anne smiled as Gilbert took her hand as she came off the train onto the platform. "You know its funny, coming back to Charlottetown now," she said as they walked down the platform. "When we came for Queens, Charlottetown was the height of society, it was refined and so different to our little village of Avonlea." She said to him, he smiled as he listened, "and now, all this time later, its like an old friend, so familiar and homey," she said with a chuckle "Its closer to Avonlea then I ever could have imagined back then."

"When we went to Kingsport we felt the same there to begin with."

Anne shivered "Oh I don't think I'd like to go back there now, it symbolises all the time we could have been together and we weren't."

"You don't associate it with learning? Expansion of our minds?" he asked. "we had a good run there too you know?" he reminded her.

"I do associate it with learning, learning so much, academic, socially, emotionally..." she said looking at him. "So much emotionally," she sighed heavily. "I don't know, I felt it was too big, that it couldn't be Avonlea in any way, it was too big and grand and just it didn't fit me well."

"So you wouldn't want to settle in a city then?" he asked her. "I always saw you settling in a city."

"Do you want to settle in a city?" she asked quickly.

"No," he said with a laugh "not I, but it was a possibility I knew I might have to consider to be with you."

"I want that hearth fire Gilbert, those cats and dogs and the footstep of old and new friends, my dreams are so much closer then to yours then you'll ever understand."

He grinned and said "I doubt that. I think I understand them perfectly." He sighed "So we aren't settling anywhere close to Mrs Gordon then?" he asked.

"Oh I love Phil dearly!" she exclaimed "and its not as if I wouldn't want to be close to her." Anne said thoughtfully "Phil and Jo feel as though that is where the good Lord wants them, and I applaud them, there are many in the inner cities in need of both spiritual and physical care," Anne thought out loud, "But I always felt those on the outskirts of society, in the villages who can't get to the cities are most vulnerable."

"I agree." He said with a nod as they reached the path which connected the platform with the main town. "I also think the Lord, puts seeds in the heart of men to help them grow into the person which is going to help them become his instruments in this world. He planted Phil's and Jo's in the city to flourish, ours in woods and outlands of the world."

Anne smiled in her thoughts as she listened to him. "I glad," she said "I don't care that I might never grow into anything other then a small weed when next to the giants which have come before us."

Gilbert looked at her shocked "I never saw you as anything of the sort." He said to her. "You know you always reminded me of our apple tree." He said "Smaller then the other trees, but determined and a beautiful treasure in an unexpected pleasure in an unexpected place oh and the fruits! You can always tell more about what kind of tree it is by its fruits then you can its size!" he exclaimed, when he looked at her he could see her blushing "And your fruits Anne, are so much more then the other trees, it won't merely be in our children when they come along, but all the children who you've taught, both in Avonlea and at Summerside when you go in the fall. You always bring out the best in people." He said with a grin "As you did with me." They came to a stop outside a jewellers. "ah here we are!" he exclaimed.

Anne looked surprised for a moment before she said "We're doing this now?" she asked him. "Okay." She said with a gulp.

He looked at the rings in the window and suggested "Fancy following in the steps of royality? Queen Victoria had a diamond ring made for her 50th year on the throne?" he asked her , "They've somewhat made a comeback in popularity since."

"I've never really liked diamonds since I found out they weren't the lovely purple I had dreamed. They will always suggest my old disappointment ."

"Dreamed of?" he asked.

"I heard the world 'diamond' and I never saw one, I mean why would I where I was..." she shrugged "so I imagined it, all purple and gleaming, everyone was too busy telling me not do dream of them that they were too expensive a child like me would never be in the position to possess one, the fact that it wasn't purple must have slipped their minds." She admitted. "Then when I was ten I saw a real diamond it was on a lady's finger who lived in the village, she had been proposed to by a very rich beau. I was bitterly disappointed, I ran out of the store and I cried by the stream for hours." She said "I was so late back I got a whipping for being gone so long."

Gilbert looked at her shocked for a moment before he suggested "The how about emeralds?" he said trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "Prince Albert made Queen Victoria's ring from that?"

"You insist on making me royal?" she asked him.

"I insist on making you feel like royalty." He said with a smile.

"You can't have the money for that." She said practically.

"I have enough." He admitted, "I started saving quite some time ago."

He said to which she looked to him surprised "The first time?" she asked him, to which he nodded.

"For a year actually, I saved up, then when you said no, I kept putting money aside, I saved up."

"It should be going on medical school." She told him.

"No." He said frankly "I thought that maybe one day I might propose to someone again, it seemed silly to start from scratch." He sighed and said "I'm just glad it was you and not someone else."

"Very practical." She said with a grin to him.

"what about..." he started looking again in the window.

"Pearls!" Anne exclaimed with a smile on her face. "That one." She said pointing to it.

Gilbert looked at the ring and admired its beauty "But pearls are for tears, the old legend says," Gilbert had objected.

"I'm not afraid of that." She said shaking her head "And tears can be happy as well as sad. My very happiest moments have been when I had tears in my eyes- when Marilla told me I might stay at Green Gables-when Matthew gave me the first pretty dress I ever had-when I heard that you were going to recover from the fever. So give me pearls for our troth ring, Gilbert, and I'll willingly accept the sorrow of life with its joy."

He smiled looking at her as she turned into him he put his arms around her "What I would do, if we weren't in public." He told her playfully to which she laughed in delight.

"Then lets go inside before you make a spectral of yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

Not even Josie Pye could deny that Anne was positively glowing. Could the prospect of teaching really be creating such happiness in a girl? She wondered.

It perhaps was with Anne Shirley. She thought of all her former classmates Anne was destined to the old maidenhood, and seemed happy to be placed there, after all, the profession of teaching for women at very least was the chosen career for all the old maids who couldn't get a husband.

What was strange was, despite Anne Shirley's pale wide eyed look, Josie knew of not one, not two but three perfectly good proposals of marriage!

Alright so the first wasn't in her own tastes, but Billy Andrews had the name behind him! And the name was something important, especially in her own opinion to a nameless orphan.

The second was Gilbert Blythe. Gilbert! A Blythe! If you wanted a good name and a good nature, find a Blythe! Every girl fluttered round Gilbert, they gasped at his handsomeness, marvelled at his brains (That is of course if they could keep up) he was physically talk dark and handsome and the strongest of all the Avonlea boys. Queen's had found more men who were closer to Gilbert's physic and his mental abilities but still he was the smartest boy at school. He'd stood out at college, at least to begin with, his football abilities landed him captain of the football team, his mental abilities landed him class president and the cooper prize! Every girl fawned over him, every girl but Anne.

And then, she had heard she had only got herself a millionaire as a beau at college, as if Gilbert Blythe was not enough! The boy was meant to be all the things Anne had dreamed of as a girl, Tall, dark, melancholic, rich, could build her marble hall and diamond starbursts, and yet she had still refused him!

Any one of these men would do her, never mind a penniless orphan girl such as Anne.

It wasn't unusual for Anne to go disappearing off into the woods by herself. Even at parties she had her moments of social interaction with others before she would retreat into the woods, no one knew where she went. Josie sighed heavily telling Charlie

"There's Anne again, going off by herself." Josie complained.

Charlie looked for a moment before he turned back to Josie "I'm sure its none of our business Josie," Charlie told her "Anne always was independent."

Josie looked at him and fluttered her eyelashes at him "Not your kind of girl huh Charlie?"

Charlie's lips smiled for a moment before he said "No, not exactly, although did I mention Nicole is a qualified teacher, she has the ability to be independent."

"Well we're all that." Josie said with a huff, "Even _Ruby_ was a teacher, its not amongst _my_ greatest achievements."

Charlie looked annoyed at Josie for a moment "Its not kind to speak of the dead like that Josie," in his annoyance he spoke "Who knows what Ruby would have achieved had she been still alive..." he continued.

"Don't worry too much about what Josie says." A voice came from behind which was Diana's. "You always did talk before you thought Josie." She said softly.

"I didn't mean it like that." Josie almost spat "Ruby was my _best friend_."

"Then do yourself a favour and don't belittle her achievements." Charlie said his nose upturning.

Josie huffed looking around for a moment. "Hey, where did Gilbert go?"

* * *

"You found me." Anne smiled as he approached the opening.

"Always." He said with a grin so wide holding his arms out his hands pulling her to him they kissing as soon as their lips were close enough. "I couldn't wait another moment to be with you." He whispered as they pulled back for breath.

"Me neither." She smiled as he dipped his head again they gave each other quick and gentle kisses. "Did anyone see you?" she asked him pulling back in his arms, staying in them.

"I don't think so." He admitted taking her by the hand he led her deeper into the woods "if they did it would be nothing unusual." He admitted. "I'd follow you in olden days."

"But after everything which has happened..." Anne started.

"Hearsay and unconfirmed 'knowledge'." Gilbert told her." None of them actually knows what happened, other then the people we love." He said, "and they just think that we've gone back to the way we were." He grinned.

"Have we?" she asked him. "I can't remember doing this." She said holding his hand a little tighter.

"Alright, back to where I wanted us to be." He said with a smile to her.

"Back to where we should have been you mean." She replied.

"No." He said to her turning to face her and hold her in his arms. "You weren't there yet, I should have been more patient."

"How long were you meant to wait?" Anne asked him

He shrugged before he admitted "the wait wouldn't have hurt as much as Roy."

"No!" Anne protested, "No, Roy, would..." she trailed before she blushed slightly "I don't know if Roy would ever have happened." She said quietly.

He looked at her confused "come now, your romantic ideal stands in front of you, asking to court you..." Gilbert started.

"But I wasn't looking." Anne blushed and remained silent for a moment before she said quietly "When you were around, when we were friends, I wasn't looking for anything or anyone to fill any emptiness because I didn't feel empty when I had you." She said softly. "Then you were gone and there was this huge void in my life, and I was filling it with books and with studying and with Phil and anything I could clasp my hands on anything physical to help..." she grasped him tighter "...and Roy appeared he was there and complimentary and my 'so called' ideal. He could have made me very happy and rich." She said with a heavy sigh.

"Then why?" he asked her stepping forward his forefinger bringing her chin up to look at him. "why did you say no to Roy?"

"It meant nothing." She said, "Not, not to him, I believe it when he said he loved me, but to me, it meant nothing because he did not fill the 'Gilbert' void which appeared in my life the moment you walked out of Patty's Place's garden that night." She chuckled for a moment before she said "He couldn't measure up to you love." She whispered.

He smiled and blushed slightly looking up for a moment before he whispered "I'm flattered." He said with a grin to her. "I can't believe I'm lucky enough for a second chance." He said. "and that I somehow out trumped Royal Gardner." He said with a chuckle as she giggled with him.

"I love you." She told him. "You know that don't you?" she asked him.

He looked down at her beaming with his smile "I do." He said with another kiss to her. "About that sweetheart..." he said taking her by her hand again and leading her further into the trees. "... I was hoping to discuss something with you."

"Oh?" Anne asked.

"Well its traditional for the future groom to ask the future bride's father for her hand in marriage." He started.

"Yes..." Anne enquired.

"With that option not being available, I was wondering if there was a suitable alternative, obviously normally it would be the closest male relative."

"You can't mean Davy?!" Anne asked gasped, which made Gilbert laugh.

"No, no not Davy, I was actually meaning, well it would have been Matthew." He said with a smile to her as she sighed in relief. "In his absence I was wondering if perhaps I should ask Marilla." He suggested as she stopped again and looked at him with wide eyes "If you think its appropriate." He added.

"Gilbert," she said in awe "that is so thoughtful!" she exclaimed. "And very appropriate."

He smiled and looked into her eyes "so you approve?" he asked her.

"I do." She said to him quietly as they started moving again.

"I was wanting to ask her blessing before the party." He admitted.

She nodded thoughtfully "it would mean sharing our secret."

"I know." He said. "But honestly, I've been feeling a little guilty about not asking." He told her.

"Well you're an honourable man." Anne said with a smile.

"Ah here we are!" Gilbert exclaimed happily.

Anne looked around in confusion for a moment before she exclaimed "Our Tree!" she said Gilbert chuckling at her reaction. "Oh haven't you grown!" she exclaimed to the tree. "Oh those beautiful apples, there's not another apple quite like it." She smiled fondly "except, maybe your strawberry apples." She blushed lightly.

"Delights you keep on denying yourself." He said with a grin swinging himself up on the branches to find some ripe apples.

"Oh Gil, no one will find us back here." She said sitting on the moss nearby.

"Part of the attraction." He called down.

She chuckled slightly relaxing back on her spot.

"Ah ah!" He exclaimed. "I knew I'd find some up here." He said as she heard plucking from the tree.

"You know I never told anyone about this tree, I never told anyone about us really, not the real us." She sighed as she saw him start to climb down "Oh they think they know so well of our story, they don't know the days we spent together."

"I suppose." He said practically jumping down from the tree, "none of us ever truly know each others love stories, we might know each other, very well but there's something about love which is very private."

"And should be." She admitted, "yes Gil, I suppose that's part of the attraction too." She said as he sat beside her handing her one of the apples he plucked. "anyone could tell you how Roy wooed me, in the exact way a girl would want to be." She admitted, "Your method was more..." she trailed thinking of the right word for a moment "unconventional." She settled on.

He chuckled before he ended "but far more effective."

She laughed "Yes I should say so!" she agreed. "Is it too much to wish him every happiness?" Anne asked him looking at him seriously for a moment.

He face studied hers for a moment, his features soften, "No, I don't believe it is, I believe it is very sweet." He agreed. "I have no doubt we'll hear of Mr Gardner's happiness when it happens." He said with a smile putting his arm around her. "I'm just glad it wasn't with you." He said taking a bite from his apple.

Her head snuggled into the crook of his arm her smile soft "Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

"Anne!" Marilla exclaimed calling up the stairs. "What are you doing up there?!"

"She's preening herself." Davy claimed coming down the stairs ready for church in his Sunday suit. "I think she's hoping to find a beau." Said walking past Marilla who rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure that's on Anne's agenda." Marilla said to him in passing.

"but she looks so pretty." Dora said who had been following Davy down the stairs. "Is that how you get a beau by looking pretty?" she asked Marilla.

"A certain type of beau," Marilla admitted "what matters isn't how we look but who we are on the inside." She told Dora firmly.

"But being well presented never hurt." Marilla heard from Anne at the top of the stairs.

She looked up the stairs to Anne who was standing at the top smiling down to Marilla. Marilla swallowed as she watched her descend down the stairs. She was caught again expecting the tiny orphaned child, the echoes of that child ran through the house. The flowers on the windowsill at the top of the stairs, the humming of music in the parlour, the joy of pleasures and the pains of sorrows, now alive in the house. If it weren't for Anne, Marilla doubted she would have believed she could take care of Davy and Dora, but they now too were growing fast into young people, Davy lively and active, Dora quiet and sweet. If the changes could be plotted in the history of the home it would have started with that skinny little orphan, in the faded short yellow dress with the hair redder the you could ever imagine in two long plaits, her eyes were too big for her face, the freckles on her face, a child deprived of all the things any child should be given, love and respect. In her place now descended, not a girl but a women, her red hair had indeed darkened (though the girl herself would never admit to that) to an auburn colour, her face had finally caught up with her eyes, her face framing her eyes, eyes which gave away so much, so unintended. She wore a green dress Marilla recognised as one she had purchased in her early days at Redmond College, she was now, stylish, beautiful and something else shined from her eyes which Marilla had thought was gone forever when Anne had heard Gilbert Blythe was dying. A faith in life and hope for things to come and love. A love shone in her eyes, in her very countenance, which made her beautiful.

"No." Marilla agreed "but one can be well presented without frills and lace and..." she said with a smile to Anne "puffed sleeves."

Anne smiled at her own sleeves, no longer as big but more defined and refined in nature. "But it is always easier, I believe to be well presented with pretty clothes." She said smiling at Marilla.

"So its not to get a beau?" Davy interrupted.

Anne rolled her eyes "I doubt I'll find anyone new in Avonlea Church." She told him "I don't need to attract a man."

Davy sighed "I just don't want you to die an old maid and you're pushing your luck now!" Davy exclaimed.

"Davy!" Marilla exclaimed.

"I mean she won't be young forever." He said practically.

Anne gave Davy a stern look before she tilted her head towards Marilla. "I didn't say there was anything _wrong_ with _old_ maids."

"Less with the old, young man." Marilla said now stern herself. "Go and get the horse and buggy, this 'old maid' fancies a ride through the countryside.

Davy made a quick exit towards the barn to retrieve the horse and buggy.

"Marilla?" Dora said quietly.

"Yes Dora." Marilla replied.

"How old do you have to be to be an old maid?" she asked her.

Marilla stopped in shock looking at Dora for a moment, Anne tried her best to hold back a laugh before she said "too old to be asking a ladies age Dora." Anne replied to her, looking back she looked at Marilla who was now trying to hold back her own laugh.

"I just want to know, so I don't become one, oh I would hate to be an old maid!"

* * *

Gilbert watched as the Cuthbert's arrived on their buggy. His lips upturned watching them, Dora he noticed for the first time was fast becoming a women. Although she was still in little girls clothes, Gilbert could see she was at that moment in life when (with the female body) it would stretch and round, the body would lean out and her little girls body would soon be a womens. It was funny how alike it was to Anne at that age, he reflected. Anne had still been in plain and practical clothes, something he only later learned she didn't like, it had been at Marilla's insistence that she remain practical. Gilbert had always liked it. With him it was never about a pretty dress, he was practical and although he appreciated looking pretty was nice, it needed more then frills, lace and puffed sleeves to hide a selfish or heartless soul. Although, he was only ever told about an ugly yellow dress Anne had come to Green Gables in, the dresses Marilla had made was ever practical and the material wasn't ugly, so to speak. She had suited the blue it was made of. He smiled at the little puff to Dora's sleeves, the dress still practical but there was something a little more stylish to them. Anne had told him, while they were still friends life had taught her to be practical, she was naturally a daydreamer, a lover of pretty things, it was far more fitting of Anne then the over practical façade she often showed to the rest of the world. He had watched her sometimes for hours daydream and think deeply. He'd watched and fallen in love. The juxtapose of such practicality in _one_ girl so meant for dreaming fascinated him. When he did get to know her he learned she was a dreamer it was the practicality which was learned, which made him wonder if practicality could be learned, could the dreaming? He soon learned, yes it could be and she taught him how, and there in his dreams he found her, she was his dream it all revolved around her. He know grinned as she stood and he recognised the dress peaking from under her summer coat.

It had been the second time he had seen her in that dress this summer, the first of course being the afternoon which they had finally proclaimed their love to each other. He smiled as if it had been the first time he had seen her in the dress.

 _"What do you think of my new dress?" Anne had asked him, the second week at Redmond College. He had looked her up and down, it was very often he had to hide looking but when she asked his opinion it was the ideal times to appreciate her more._

 _"It suits you well." He had said with a smile on his face "the colour is just right for you." He had said._

 _It had been weeks later she had been trying to decide what to wear to a social event, she had been humming and arring about it for hours with Phil, Gilbert who had take to sitting in the rocking chair in the corner through the clucking suggested "why not that pretty green dress, the one with the pretty print on, its plain enough to be practical for a less formal occasion and the print gives it a more sophisticated look, in case a more formal attire is needed."_

 _Both Anne and Phil had stopped and looked at him confused for a moment before Phil had said "Who would have thought a man could choose a solution."_

 _"I know the dress you're talking about." Anne had said nodding her head. "Do you think it will do Gil?" she had asked him._

 _"It'll more then do." He said finally standing from the rocking chair and looking at her as he stood. "I think of all your clothes its my favourite, there's something about it which is just, its you." He said with a grin._

 _She had smiled with a slight blush "I'll go and change into it then."_

"Miss Cuthbert." Gilbert said with a smile to her, "Miss Shirley," he said with a grin to her "Miss Keith, Master Keith, Mrs Lynde." He said greeting them. "How are we all this fine day?" he asked them.

"Very well thank you Mr Blythe." Mrs Lynde said "Little has changed since yesterday." She said practically, "Though I'm glad to see you are much recovered from your illness earlier in the summer, I believe very soon you'd never know you were ill."

"Thank you Mrs Lynde," he acknowledge. "My mother will be relieved, I think she still believes me at deaths door."

"Well I can't say I blame her." Mrs Lynde continued, "After what happened with my Alexander I wouldn't wish it on anyone, I believe yours was just as bad, though perhaps you had a little more age on you, perhaps why you were allowed to live."

"Believe me Mrs Lynde, there are few people in this world who are more grateful for my recovery as I am." He said meekly.

"Perhaps, those who you will soon save as a doctor will be grateful." Marilla suggested. "Your future wife and children."

"Oh she will be." Anne commented with a blush to Gilbert. "I believe more the grateful for the chance to be with you."

"That's quite the compliment Anne." Mrs Lynde remarked, "if you had felt that way two years ago perhaps it could have been you." She said offhandedly before she ushered Davy and Dora into the church.

Marilla rolled her eyes "Ignore her." She said to the pair. "She speaks before she thinks." Marilla took a deep breath and walked towards the church on her own.

Gilbert smiled at Anne and offered his arm which she took quietly. "Is that what people think?" Anne asked him.

"Since when has it bothered you what the Avonlea gossips think of us?" he asked her.

"Since I live with one." She admitted. "Oh, not all the time and you know I'm able to rise above it." She quipped "its just such hard work!" she told him. "to have such happiness and not be able to share it."

He thought carefully before he said "there's not long left, only a week before the party." He said as they entered the church. "Morning minster." Gilbert smiled.

"Gilbert, you're looking so much better." He said with a smile. "Doesn't he Anne?"

"He does." Anne agreed "even from the first day I saw him," she admitted "several days after the beginning of his recovery."

"I believe this is your first Sunday back with us Gilbert?" he confirmed kindly.

"Well, I didn't want to shock anyone with my appearance," he admitted, "As it is I've lost a lot of muscle definition, I'll need to work in order to built it back up."

"Well its understandable." The minister said "I'm glad your well enough, the miracle of modern medicine, its a blessing indeed."

"It is, I wouldn't be without it." Gilbert agreed.

"You won't need to be off to medical school soon?" he asked.

"Yes, I can't stand to be idol." Gilbert smiled excusing himself and Anne walking them into the chapel. "Did I mention that you're wearing my favourite dress?" he asked her.

"Am I?" she said with a knowing smile. "I never would have known." Her eyebrow quirking.

"Are your mother and father not here Gilbert?" Marilla asked him as they approached the Cuthbert pew.

"No, my father is in Charlottetown over the weekend for some business, my mother decided to stay home today, she seems to have a headache, she it seems needs time to recover also." Gilbert said with a smile.

"Well any mother would be." Mrs Lynde commented.

"Why don't you sit with us." Marilla offered, "And unless your mother is expecting you home for dinner, would you like to come to Green Gables?"

Gilbert smiled widely to both invitations. "Thank you Miss Cuthbert, I'd be honoured, for both if that's okay?" he aske her politely.

"Of course," she said with a smile. "Davy Dora, move along a little, Gilbert you may sit between Davy and Anne."

He nodded politely and took his seat next to Anne, with Davy being on the other side he dare not look too pleased at his present situation. Of course during their Redmond years they had often attended church services together, but no one had ever assumed anything because they were fellow students at university, often they sat in their native home groups. Here in Avonlea however it was quiet different. He looked to Anne who looked back with a smile she was trying to hide.

"I think I should talk to Miss Cuthbert this afternoon." Gilbert whispered to Anne to which he received a knowing nod.

* * *

"Miss Cuthbert?" Gilbert approached her on the veranda that early evening "May I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course." She replied with a smile. "If you have the time to sit with an old lady."

Gilbert smiled taking a seat "Not so old, Miss Cuthbert. You can't be a day over 21." He said with his boyish charm.

Marilla laughed "Did your father teach you that line?" she asked him. "You're a lot like him."

He nodded "I've been told on several occasions by my mother," he commented then added with a sly grin "usually in reprimand."

Which made Marilla laugh again. "Oh I can well believe it." She agreed. "what do you need to discuss with me?" she asked him.

He cleared his throat "You're aware of course before this summer Anne and I hadn't talked much the last couple of years." He said to her to which she nodded. "Then this summer, we've became reacquainted." He checked again receiving a nod. "Its been a bit more then a re-acquaintance." He said swallowing then clearing his throat again. "You see a little over a week ago, I made clear my intentions to Anne and I asked her in private if perhaps the future I offered two years ago wasn't quite as repulsive as she found two years ago."

"You asked her to marry you again?" Marilla confirmed.

"Yes." He established. He took a breath and explained "We've been privately engaged ever since." He paused for a moment before he continued "We were wanting to make a formal announcement before I went away to medical school, but neither one of us wanted to announce it, without your blessing first Miss Cuthbert."

Marilla looked to him a little shocked "Mine?" she asked.

"Of course if you don't agree with the match we'll call it off, we won't make it public, until I can prove myself worthy in your eyes."

Marilla sat wordless for a moment before she said sternly "You will not." She told him. "call it off?" she asked him "without my blessing?!" she exclaimed. "What on earth would make you assume I would have any bases to deny you the blessing of each others love..." she said holding back tears in her eyes which shocked Gilbert "...which you both so desperately need, not want, but need." She looked to him firmly "she needs you Gilbert Blythe." She told him "she always did."

Gilberts lips upturned, him also holding back the tears "Is that a yes?" he asked her.

Marilla smiled in return "Its an absolute 'yes'." She said finally with a smile appearing on her face.

Gilbert gave our a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you Miss Cuthbert." He said to her. They were silent for a moment before he said to her "My mother is throwing a party for my going away to medical school next week, we were planning on announcing it there." He said to Marilla. "A party of course you and your household are invited to."

"Does your mother know?" she asked him, to which he shook his head, to which Marilla chuckled. "Oh you're going to surprise her with that!" she exclaimed. "well, I don't think I could miss _that_ reaction!" she said with a smile to Gilbert.

"No," Gilbert agreed with a grin on his face "I believe it would be quite the picture."

They were silent again for a moment before Marilla asked him "Where is Anne?" she asked him.

"In the rose garden picking flowers." He said quietly.

"Last week in Charlottetown," Marilla said "were you picking a ring?" she asked.

He smiled in confirmation. "Its beautiful." He said "matches her completely." He said. "I have to go back to get it tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I am late this week and honestly this will be the upload which should be on Tuesday... But I do have updates to this Loving you forever and AOGG2017, so hopefully that will make up for it.**

 **love Carrots x**

* * *

Gilbert sat back a grin playing on his lips as train moved away from Charlottetown. He took out a small black box and popped it open his eyes lighting at the contents.

 _"Are you sure we have enough?" Anne had asked as her finger had been measured a few weeks ago._

 _"More than enough." He said with a smile. "I could buy you one of the fancier rings if you prefer?" he questioned._

 _"No." She smiled "This is my ring, I know it." She paused for a moment "More than enough?" she questioned._

 _"I would have had enough the end of the second year for this ring." He admitted. "I was wanting the lady to have the ring of her heart." He said to a confused shop assistant._

 _"You will be practical, won't you Gilbert, with any extra money you have left over from this, it will go to medical school won't it?" she pressed him._

 _"Yes mother." He said with a grin to her._

He looked at the ring now, so perfect resting on the red cushion in the box and smiled slightly at it.

 _"Blythe!" Charlie had greeted him as he was walking through the hallway when he came back from Patty's Place. "Finally, have you been to Patty's place again?" he had grinned. "You need to go steady Blythe, everyone will be expecting an engagement if you aren't careful." He said with a chuckle, so busy was Charlie in laughing at his own joke he failed to notice Gilbert stopping on the step on the stairs for a moment as he wordlessly climbed the stairs. Gilbert swallowed then continued on his climb, each step getting harder to take, he felt his feet feeling heavy he finally hit the top step then he felt as though he crawled to his bedroom he laid on his bed. He words echoing in his ears. "I never, never can love you—I never, never can love you—I never, never can love you—" over and again the words kept hitting him with the same force as they had in the garden. "I never, never can love you— I never, never can love you— I never, never can love you—" the words taunted him, playing in his mind. He wasn't lovable to her and a single tear fell down his cheek._

 _He could never never be loved by her._

 _She would never never love him._

 _His dream faded of an old man holding an old women in his arms, their lives well lived, their dreams fulfilled together._

 _Because she could never never love him._

 _His dream faded of walking his daughter down the aisle, the same bright red hair as Anne the same grey eyes, as he walked down the aisle he looked to the aisle where Anne stood, the pride beaming from her eyes which were shared in his._

 _Because she could never never love him._

 _He was standing in a train station, bags safely on the train, Anne, hugging a boy as tall as him with dark auburn hair and his eyes 'Mom, I'll be okay, I'll be a Remondear, like you and pap'. The boy told her. That dream was gone._

 _Because she could never never love him._

 _The baby in his arms, the new feeling of being a father, Anne smiling at him as only an angel mother could, would never be born._

 _Because she could never never love him._

 _A pillow of long red hair soft on his cheek as he woke in the morning, would never be his._

 _Because she could never never love him_

 _A redheaded bride at dawn, her eyes as bright as the morning sun rising in the east. Her dress holding to her tiny curves her smile just for him, it all faded from his soul, his whole future needed rewritten._

 _Because she could never never love him._

Now, with a turn so unexpected those faded dream regained their colour, their zest, and their life. He had seen it, in the garden that day, **_Happiness was breaking over her like a wave_**. He could see an unforeseen look in her eyes which seemed to overwhelm her for a moment before he asked her again

 ** _"I asked you a question over two years ago, Anne. If I ask it again today will you give me a different answer?"_**

 ** _Still Anne could not speak. But she lifted her eyes, shining with all the love-rapture of countless generations, and looked into his for a moment. He wanted no other answer._**

 _Indeed he needed no other answer. Yet Anne being Anne, she gave so much more then was needed in the situation, for in her eyes he saw it all, her vision of the future wasn't so far from his, they would be together, the pillow of red hair, the bride, the baby, the college student, the wedding, their old age flooded before him in a wondrous vision, at last it could be his and it was only confirmed when she told him "I love you too."_

He smiled closing the box and putting it back safely in his pocket his head lay back on the seat behind him Gilbert closed his eyes in satisfaction his lips playing at the old boyish grin he once had. 'That will do nicely.' He thought to himself.

* * *

Gilbert heard the knock on his bedroom door it took him a couple of moments to answer "Come in." His mother came in the room and looked around her and tutted.

"Gilbert Blythe, you have this place looking like a train wreak!" she exclaimed. "How can you live like this?" she asked him.

"It's my clothes and my books for medical school ma." He told her stopping for a moment.

"Do you want to be away?" she asked him.

He looked at her seriously and said quietly "You know I don't ma."

"Why are you going?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" she asked in return. "I know you've been staying away for Avonlea in the past couple of years to stay away from Anne, but hasn't this summer been enough for you to stay, things aren't awkward with Anne anymore, you're both as you used to be..." his mother trailed.

He looked at her seriously for a moment before he asked "were you hoping it would be enough to dissuade me from medical school?" he asked to which after a moments pause she nodded. "Oh Ma." He whispered taking her by the hands.

"I want my little boy back." She whispered "I haven't seen you for so long and this summer you were sick, so so sick and I was so scared I'd loose you, i thought if you and Anne got along better this summer you might decide to stay."

"But its for Anne I'm going." He slipped, but his mother took it the other way. "No, ma, we're getting along just fine, but you must realise Anne or no Anne, I had to go to medical school, I want to be a doctor, I want the best life I can muster for my future wife and children."

"Do you think you'll meet someone there?" she asked him her eyes wide.

Gilbert smiled. His mother was not one who usually missed queue's for hints. She normally knew what Gilbert was saying without him saying anything but it seemed she had closed the door on a romantic involvement with Anne. "I think its a future I need to build towards, with certainty." He told her softly. "But ma, I'll be back, for Christmases and summers, you'll be sick of me, I promise." He said with a grin to her.

"You aren't going to medical school to avoid Anne?" she asked directly.

Gilbert chuckled and said to her softly "The exact opposite."

His mother shook her head "I will never fully understand you Gilbert Blythe." She looked at him for a moment as he started to organise the clothes at the far side of the room. "Are you going to the bonfire tonight?" she asked him.

"Yeah, course I am, I love the bonfire." He said with a smile.

His mother nodded "You're taking Anne, aren't you?" she asked him.

"Yes." He admitted.

She sighed saying quietly "I hate to admit it Gilbert, but something has changed in Anne, not that before there was anything to not like about her, but after she hurt you so much I thought..." she trailed for a moment and swallowed "but the inner conflict she seemed to be battling..." Mrs Blythe almost whispered "I think she isn't fighting it anymore."

He looked to his mother "You approve?" he asked her.

"Are you asking her?" His mother asked.

"If I did, would you approve?" he asked his mother again.

A small but definite nod came from her before she knew it her son had stridden across the room his arms around her in a bear hug.

* * *

The firelight flicked against the night sky, warming the chill in the air, most people were huddled around with the people they loved. It was traditional in Avonlea for sweethearts to convene on the occasion, taking advantage of the excuse to be close.

A few years ago no one would have given a second glance at the young man with curly brown hair and the redheaded girl sitting together chatting. Although there was no hint of a romantic involvement they often went off on their own talking lively to each other. Things had changed though. There had been rumors, they all knew at least some of it was true, yet they were sitting there the boy sitting closer then he ever had before whispering in her ear something which made her laugh, her head tilting backwards as she did the boyish grin playing at his lips. Only now, they were no longer boy and girl but man and women.

"Surely they know what they are doing now?!" Diana asked her husband Fred.

"Maybe not, you know what Anne is like." He commented.

"You know what Gilbert is like." Diana defended. "I don't understand why they can't work out that they are in fact in love."

Diana crossed her arms in front of her which made Fred laugh. "Are you sure you're not more angry that Anne might have chosen to keep her relationship private for a little while?" Fred asked her still chuckling as she looked at him with daggers. "I'm just saying…" he said putting his arm around his wife "its not so romantic now the shoe is on the other foot."

"What does that mean?! Diana demanded.

"It means we didn't tell anyone of our engagement, what you're feeling right now, whether or not they do know their feelings for each other, must be very similar to what Anne felt all those years ago we kept our relationship a secret." Fred said.

Diana watched as Gilbert took Anne's hands in his her eyes widening as her hands were on the inside of his, he moved it up towards his lips only to start blowing in them, Anne closed her eyes obviously her hands had been cold. "They're being awfully intimate." She said watching as Anne opened her eyes and looked only at Gilbert her cheeks blushing at the gesture which made a smile play at Gilbert's lips.

"They were always awfully intimate." Fred remarked "I think it's a wonder they are talking again, don't push them back into the relationship we think they are meant to have."


	7. Chapter 7

Gilbert rode the horse and buggy into town, he had to go and pick up a few things for his party which his mother simply didn't have time to complete all on her own. So she had ordered a cake some decorations and iced fingers for the party. Along with some much expensive chocolate to share.

"Ma, you don't need to spend a fortune on chocolate, that's expensive!" Gilbert had exclaimed.

"Nonsense," she had told him. "The good Lord permitted your life!" she exclaimed holding him by the cheeks "You are my son and so precious to me, I don't know what I would have done if the Lord took you that night." She said. "Its a celebration of you!" she exclaimed a wide smile on her face. "A special occasion."

Gilbert had smiled at his mother, at how true the words she had spoken, how surprised she would be a special occasion. That moment and every one after would have an auburn and green glow to it.

The cake his mother had order had been to Gilbert's specification.

 _"You can't order a bride and groom cake Gil," Anne had told him practically. "Everyone will know its an engagement party, including your mother."_

 _"Then we need a neural colour no one would suspect." He had suggested. "Ivory?"_

On the top would be simply written _"Congratulations"_ he smiled as he pulled up outside the cake shop. He tied the horse only to turn around to Josie standing between him and the cake shop.

"I don't get the chance of speaking to you at church Gilbert, everyone is so preoccupied with catching up with the medical miracle you are." She said with a grin.

"Good Day Miss Pye." He greeted her "You're well, I see." He said to her.

"well here we are old chums and I've not got to see you since you've returned, you've been somewhat preoccupied with your fellow scholars." She said to him, without waiting for a reply she continued, "I heard Anne Shirley got engaged to some millionaire in Kingsport, something about her romantic ideal." Gilbert opened his mouth to speak when she continued "but then Anne always did have such lofty aspirations," she said with a false chuckle "I wonder what his reaction will be when he finds she is a mere orphan?" she wondered out loud. "Did you ever meet him?" she asked Gilbert.

"I did actually." Gilbert acknowledged, "He was a descent chap, a little spoilt in certain aspects of his life, but that was his upbringing I would suppose, as you are right a millionaire he is." He took a breath at Josie's face dropping, she had clearly hoped that Anne had failed in wooing the fellow. "He was quite taken with Anne," Gilbert continued "he always said he liked her lack of conceit and ego, which I must agree are very admirable qualities in a women." He said with a look of scorn to her.

"well money can't buy you class." Josie tried.

"I believe that's exactly what it brings Josie." Gilbert continued "you know that, certainly you remember taunting Anne for hours at a time because you were further up the social scale then her." Gilbert smiled "Ah but, even without her marriage to a wealthy man, I suppose it escapes your notice, if you go by that mode of thinking that with her BA she now is your equal on the social scale, for she is now elevated to the middle classes with a degree of her own, then you are a daughter of a middle class man, so perhaps hers has more validity to it, The wealthy in mind appreciate the vivacity needed to work your way there." He said with a straight face. Josie struggled for something to say before Gilbert asked her "You are coming to my party this afternoon, aren't you?" he asked her to which she nodded. "2pm," he said a smile appearing on face as he passed her "don't be late Miss Pye."

* * *

Gilbert's jaw dropped as he saw her arrive. Again in green but this dress, this one was something entirely different to her other pretty dresses. The bodice was in light green, embroided with the pattern of flowers and swirls the dress the arms slightly puffed but the material was again light green buds of flowers gathered on her shoulders, see through as if flowed down her arms . The bottom of her dress made with the same material and part way down the embroidery started. This time in patterns of leaves and flowers, you could only see her feet peaking from under the skirt as she walked, the best thing about it was it was a collarless dress! Her corset holding her in place and a green sash of lace peaked about the seem of the dress. He looked up into her eyes and couldn't help but notice her hair was done in coiffure. Her hair in a top knot, her fringe was in natural curls at the front. He didn't know the intimate details of women and their hairstyles but he had been shocked to learn that both Diana and Josie wore hairpieces their own hair not thick enough for the style. There was no fake hair around Anne's colour, that was all hers, so to see if from the top knot flowing down her back made him physically "Wow" before he left his present company to take her hand as she left her buggy.

"Miss Shirley," he said with a grin to her taking her gloved hand he pecked it gently as she landed on the ground next to him. His hand still in hers he looked at he directly "I'm so glad you could make it." He made a wink at her before he addressed the rest of the party her hand still in his "Davy Dora, Marilla." He acknowledged. "No Mrs Lynde this afternoon?" he asked.

"Summer cold." Marilla said wryly.

"Send my best wishes." Gilbert said with a smile.

"Oh She'll be sad when she misses this party!" Davy said his eyes widening at the various treats set out on the table. He soon disappeared into the crowd followed by Marilla and Dora.

"You look stunning love." He whispered to her as they walked through the crowds together their arms joined.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I wanted to look special for you."

His lips flirted a smile as he told her "you always look special." He told her before he looked at her to see a blush to her cheek. "I asked mother for a few moments to make a speech." He told her. "She thinks I'm going to thank the good folk of Avonlea for their prayers while I was ill"

"You are aren't you?" Anne asked him.

"Of course I am." He said with a smile to her "but I think we both know what I'll include in my speech."

"I am glad Mr Blythe." Anne smiled.

With that a call from his mother called him away for a few minutes where Anne found Diana and Fred to speak to, she also caught up with Moody and Charlie in the time it took for Gilbert to tap a glass with his knife.

"Speech." Was murmured throughout the crowd before silence veiled the crowd.

Gilbert cleared his throat and stood before everyone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to thank you all for coming this afternoon to my farewell party." He said with a smile "I'm not one for great long speeches, so I'll keep this brief." He said pausing for a moment "There's two things really, the first I want to thank, all of you," he said with a smile "for your fervent prayers during the early summer I firstly must thank my parents for their unfailing love and many nights lack of sleep being with me in that time. I thank you all for your faith on my behalf and I want to thank God now, for where I stand, for the medical miracles which happen every day and I hope ladies and gentlemen to be his hands here on earth soon as a medical doctor, may the miracles continue." He said with a smile. "And speaking of miracles, this leads me onto my second bit of news..." he said search the crowd for her he smiled as his eyes fell on her. "I doubt many of you haven't heard rumours relating to this so I just want to set the record straight. I have been doubly blessed this summer with my upcoming attendance at medical school one of my dreams is so close to being fulfilled, and so has another. For I have been promised the hand of a very special and beautiful lady in marriage." He smiled as he saw out of the corner of his eyes his mother gasp and his fathers grin come across his face, his hand went out to her "Anne." He said as if she was the only other person there. Now several audible gasps were heard at the news. Anne only felt a little self conscious as she went to meet his hand with hers he smiled as he said to everyone "Just so there is no misunderstanding..." he dropped to one knee and brought out the small black box, at his mothers high excited shriek was heard he smiled looking up into his sweethearts eyes he asked her again "Anne Shirley," he said looking into her eyes more, a smile playing at her own lips "will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked her.

She smiled down at him, tears in her eyes she told him "Yes. I will marry you." He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger.

"Its perfect." Gilbert smiled at the ring then kissed her on the back of her palm as the crowd ruptured in a roar of approval. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"It is." She smiled looking up at him. His head dipped and he kissed her lightly (much practiced to them and brand new to everyone else) Gilbert's mother came to the pair bypassing her son and wrapped her arms around Anne.

"Oh Anne!" she exclaimed "Oh let me look!" she exclaimed picking up her hand looking at the ring "Oh Pearls!" Mrs Blythe smiled "well those tears better be happy ones!" Mrs Blythe exclaimed.

"Oh they are, they are." Anne told her.

"Oh Anne, my girl, welcome to the family!" she exclaimed. "Oh I've waited for years to say that."

"I'm sorry you've had to wait so long."

"As am I Anne." She whispered. "Forgive me my past behaviour..."

"Already forgotten." Anne told her. "Mrs..." she started.

"Oh please call me mamma!" Mrs Blythe exclaimed.

Anne blushed and looked over her shoulder at Gilbert who nodded with a smile "As you wish, mamma." She said to her.

"Oh Gilbert!" Mrs Blythe said turning round to her son bringing his face down to hers as she kissed his cheek affectionately. "Oh my boy! You have her!" she cried. "You have her!"

Mr Blythe smiled as he approached Anne, he held her hand lightly "I pray he never lets go of you." He told her. Before he shook his sons hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Mrs Blythe announced "lets make a toast!" she exclaimed "To Anne and Gilbert! " she proclaimed.

The words echoed in the crowd, Gilbert put his arm proudly around Anne who cuddled into him there.

* * *

"Anne! Oh Anne!" Diana pushed through the crowds landing in her arms "Oh Anne! Its true! Its really true!" Diana exclaimed "Oh we all hoped with you two becoming close again over the summer but we never supposed it could be real, but it is! It is!" she exclaimed hugging Anne then quickly turning and hugged Gilbert too. "Oh Anne I'm so happy!" she exclaimed taking her left hand and looking at the ring. "Oh Anne!" she exclaimed again "Why the secrecy? Could you not tell me?" she asked her. "How long?"

"a little over two weeks." Anne told her.

"Two weeks!" Diana said in surprise.

"We wanted some time to just become comfortable."

"and get that ring sorted." Gilbert added. "Couldn't of got down on one knee without one."

"Why hide it until days before medical school?" Diana exclaimed "you mustn't have been seen in public for people not to catch on."

"Come now Diana, you were talking not days ago about them being in 'love.'" Fred smiled.

"I thought it was wishful thinking." She said "Oh but its not!"

"I'd imagine Mrs Blythe will want you visiting."

Anne laughed "two days out of three." Anne admitted "but then Gilbert is off to medical school and I to Summerside." Anne admitted.

"Oh, you're still going?" Diana asked.

"I'm not going to sit an pine for _three_ years Diana." Anne told her. "Much rather be working."

"I want to crochet your dollies!" Diana exclaimed "yes, yes! Let me make it an engagement present. You'll have at least as many as I had!"


	8. Chapter 8

Gilbert climbed on the train walking down the aisle he found his seat next to his fiancée.

"All our bags are packed safely ready for unpacking in Charlottetown." He told her with a smile taking his hand in her and kissing the back of her hand.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to take care of mine too, I'm perfectly capable..." she started

"Yes you are." He replied gently "But as an able bodied man, I feel it necessary to be a gentlemen and help where I can." He said with a grin to her "nothing wrong with that is there?" he asked her.

"No Love, but then you know that." She said with a smile to him.

"If it helps I also helped load the bags of a old man." He shrugged and with a teasing tone "I apparently think those who need help are more then the fairer sex."

She slapped his arms playfully "Oh behave we're in public."

"I think I should have to with the all seeing eye over there." He whispered to her "Old Maid ten o'clock." He muttered to Anne who looked up saw the old lady eyeing them suspiciously.

Gilbert was close enough he felt her chuckle beside him her lips trying to supress the giggle as they looked at each other Gilbert with a raised eyebrow Anne biting her bottom lip.

"She looks as though she might burn your hand away from me." Anne whispered.

"Let her try." Gilbert whispered. "I'm going to be away from you for the next near on four months."

"Well holding hands was probably not allowed in her days. Even at engagement." Anne whispered to him.

"Well best not let her know we're up to more mischief then that." He whispered back as they both had restrain grins on their faces.

Anne looked out the window to see Davy stood aback from the platform "Oh look there's Davy." Anne smiled and waved with her free hand.

Gilbert waved with his free hand and said to Anne "He's turning out quite the man."

"He's going to be a farmer." Anne said sweetly. "Like Matthew."

Gilbert smiled softly at her "My pap said if his ability is anything like his potential then he should be able to handle a farm of his own soon." Gilbert acknowledged. "You miss Matthew?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said dreamily, "Everyday." She sighed happily "but I have him here." She said holding her heart.

"Then he'll live on in every life you touch." He said softly.

Anne smiled "That's a real comfort Gilbert." She sighed. "I hope I can."

He smiled at her "I know you can." He replied. "Come now Anne, have you forgotten a certain Pye boy, if you can win over a Pye you can win over anyone."

"I don't know about won him over." Anne replied.

"He thought a lady teacher was less then a male teacher because he thought a women would never spank." Gilbert told her "Once he realised you were a mans equal in it he realised you were a man's equal in everything." Then logically added "He is the exception which proves the rule."

She suppressed a smile and told him "I hate it when you are right."

"You must hate me a lot." He told her to which he got a mocked angry gaze.

"Did I mention how I _was_ looking forward to spending some time with you on this train journey." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"As I am you," he said with a smile "though perhaps we should keep the teasing to a minimum while on the train."

"No kissing, no flirting, no teasing..." Anne listed.

"Yeah, I know, its basically our whole relationship." He said with a laugh which she joined in with until they heard the "ahem" clearing of the throat from the old lady at ten O'clock with a scornful look at them. "Her scorn is almost as good as Mrs Lynde's." Gilbert whispered to Anne again.

Anne smiled at his words. Since the announcement of their engagement a few days ago, their days had been marred with Mrs Lynde all seeing eye. In desperation they had retreated into the woods and up to Hester's Garden the night before they left. Only to get a scolding and lecture for an hour on the 'appearance of evil'.

* * *

Gilbert had bought a newspaper and while on the train they worked on the crossword together, completing it they then talked and debated the news of the day. They seemly forgot the reason for the journey and when 'Charlottetown' was called they both looked up, both of them exited quietly.

The rail station in Charlottetown was located on a sizable hill, one which Gilbert knew well, once their cases were off the train he asked Anne how long until her joining train was there. His eyes lit when she said 'two hours', they left their bags at he station and took her down the hill, He took her into a hallowed out arch which turned a corner and led down a dark shaft, where he pressed her into the wall of the arch and kissed her soundly, she offered no resistance enjoying the last hold of freedom she had with her sweetheart.

"I'm going to miss you love." Anne whispered to him romantically.

His eyebrow raised teasingly and he agreed with her.

"I wish..." she whispered. "I wish we might of had the last two years." She flirted. "I think that might have been time enough for us..." she said with a smile.

He grinned back "Ah now would it?" he asked her. "I feel bad enough for asking you to wait three years." He told her she looked as though she was about to object "I know they will be in work so shall not be wasted, but three years!" he exclaimed. "there are many doctors out there who don't have early life romances, or don't marry at all."

"But not you." She whispered. "You deserve romance, you deserve love, you deserve..."

"You." He said with a smile. "Do I Anne? Do I finally deserve you?"

She reached up and stroked his cheek "No, Gilbert, you are a darn sight too good for me." She whispered to him "you always have been."

"Don't." He whispered. "Don't do that." He told her. "I love you." He whispered romantically.

"And I love you." She whispered.

"Then we're agreed." He said to her.

"Shall we go for something to eat, do you have time before you need to be at port?" she asked him.

"I do, My ferry doesn't leave until 2:30." He agreed.

They came out of the tunnel only to be confronted by the old lady at ten o'clock with a loud 'tut' as she past them, having seen them come out from the tunnel.

Neither Anne nor Gilbert could contain themselves any further, they burst into bounds of laughter between them.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Gilbert asked holding her close to him "Summerside, its a long track." He told her as the train pulled in.

"It is, but Ill be fine, I'll be on the train!" she told him softly. "And, I'll write." She flirted.

"Letters?" he asked her.

"Secret trysts." She whispered romantically to him. "Where I'll describe everything to you, so in your mind you can visit me."

"Where?" he asked her flirting back.

"Oh _everywhere_ , my school, my classrooms, my _room_." She said fluttering her eyelashes at him.

He brought his hand to her face holding her gently. "Then dream of me there sweetheart..." He whispered "...In your _bedroom_..." He flirted then looking her in the eyes "...with _you_."

"You shall be safely in my dreams until ** _I am_** _yours_ , and then you won't **need** to be." She flirted back which made his lips play a smile as he blushed away as she giggled "You aren't used to flirting Gilbert Blythe." She observed "which is an awful shame because you're quite good at it." She assured him.

"I'm sure I'll be given ample practice over the upcoming years." He smiled "In person _and_ in letter." He told her "I'll be sure to write the sort of letter I wished to write you many _many_ times before."

"Oh? _That_ sort of letter?" she asked him her eyebrows playing with him.

"Yes love, _that_ sort of letter." He whispered in her ear before he kissed her just below her lobe then on her cheek then lightly on the lips.

"I'll look forward to it." She smiled "and I'll be sure to write you the sort of letter which shall keep **you** _warm_ on these cold, _cold_ winter nights." She flirted which turned his cheeks pink again.

"I'll look forward to it." He reflected back to her.

"I have to go." She whispered looking at the train "it'll be going any second."

He nodded and took her bags to the cargo hold. She walked behind him and stood and waited for her bags to be safely on board. Gilbert took her wordlessly by the hand and led her to the small footway into the cab.

He looked up at her from the ground. "I missed you." She told him.

He looked at her confused and asked her "I'm sorry?"

"These past two years, after you proposed and you wouldn't write, I longed for your letters, for you for whispers of kisses from you." She told him. "Roy would write, and they would be filled with such romantic notions but it was you, it was you I dreamt of, I wanted your words I wanted you, I wanted..." she trailed as his foot came up onto the walkway he pressed her against the railing and kissed her soundly. When he pulled away her mouth was a jar looking at him in amazement. "G-Gil." She stuttered, "I-I..." she blushed "I didn't know you had it in you!" she exclaimed.

"I have that and plenty more." He whispered to her romantically. "You forget Anne, you and I..." he started.

"We're kindred Spirits." She whispered. "You just have a different front." She said.

"I love you." He said before he turned around and got back on the ground, their hands still holding.

"I love you too."

They called All aboard where Anne told him "I don't want to let go."

He smiled and said "Then don't." He told her then with his other hand held his heart "Here."

Their fingers parted and Anne went into the cab and found a seat next to the window. She looked down to him smiled and waved, mouthing to him "I love you."

He nodded and smiled "I love you too." He mouthed back and with it the whistle was blown and the train was moving, he watched as he saw the train move away into the distance, carrying the most precious cargo in the world.

* * *

 **As you are all right in thinking this is the last chapter of Secret Delight. It was a relevantly short story for me but one I've enjoyed all the same, thank you for all your reviews (and keep them coming!) love you all Carrots x**


End file.
